Angel Wars
by animals202
Summary: Maka , Liz , Patty , Tsubaki , and Black Star , are angels . Kid , Soul , and Luna ( a character I made up ) , are angels of darkness . They fight against each other and the unexpected happened . Love and friendship. What will happen ? Please review ! Maka x Kid .
1. Chapter 1

Maka's POV

I flew around the city. My wings were flapping elegantly in the wind . They were white , so yes , I am a Angel . I finally arrived at the school and was greeted by Liz , Patty , Tsubaki , and Black Star . They were my fellow angels . " hey guys " I say . They smile a response. We walk into class , and have a surprise announcement . " class" Mifune said , " lady light ( Mrs. Marie) needs these people in the life room now ". He pauses before he says , " Maka , Black Star , Tsubaki , Liz , and Patty , go to the light room ,now ." I nod and leave the room , the others close behind . When we arrive in the life room , Lady life , but we just call her Mrs. Marie , is waiting for us , " hello you guys " she says sweetly . " what do you need ?" Black Star asks , rudely. She sighed , " as you know , we are in a fight with the Angels of darkness " she pauses , " the angel army have asked me to send some of our best fighters to help them " . Black Star jumps 20 feet in the air , his wings helping him , " OF COURSE THEY WANT ME!". I nod , Tsubaki smiles , and Liz and Patty say , " sure ". Mrs. Marie continues , " a bus tomorrow will pick you up , pack and get ready , train too." we nodded and then left .

Kid's POV

Lord death called me to the death room , and when I got there Luna was already there . She was leaning against a wall in the shadows . She was throwing a knife in the air , and catching it . The knife was small , and glistened in the little light there was . Luna had a dress that had a white cloth over a black fabric , the white swayed like ocean waves . She had blond hair that went to her elbows . Her wings were out and were black on the top then white on the bottom . She is a mix between both . I didn't know her story , and if you ask you get , if your lucky , hit by a knife . Soul is next to her , he always leaves his wings down where no one can see them , he says it is cool . Soul is a demon angel . Demon angels are angels on the dark side who are demons that have wings , their wings are red . Finally, my father lord death , he is standing in the middle of the room . Even though we are dark , he still speaks in a goofy voice , " hey ya kiddo, how you doing ?" . I nod my answer . " Tomorrow , recruitments from the SAA ( super angel academy ) will be sent to the war , and they are the best in the school , we need you to ambush the bus , and defeat them , got it " . I nod , Soul grunts his approval , and Luna smiles throwing a knife across the room , " lets kill them ". Lord Death shook his head , " capture the ones you think we will need , but don't try to capture any rowdy ones ". ( rowdy = Black Star ). Luna throws a knife at lord death , this happens all the time , but Lord death deflects it with his massive hands , " I want to kill them !" Luna says , angry . " if you don't do this mission right , I will squash you as a bug " Lord death said in his harsh voice , and when he says squash he slams his giant hand on the ground , hard . Luna nods , but not scared , like most people would be . I am his son and I still get scared . Lord death went back to his normal goofy voice , " well , go train now !" . We all nod and leave .

**~ Author's note ~ **

**I know , it is short . But I wanted the bus ambush to be on the next chapter! Please review !**


	2. Chapter 2

Maka's POV

I walked on the bus , and sat next to Patty and Liz . Black Star was in the seat behind me , and boy was he excited , " I'M GOING TO WIN !" he shouts at the top of his lungs . I sigh and face palm . Tsubaki tries to calm him down , but he just yells louder . Usually she can calm him down . " Black Star , sit down please " Tsubaki said , pulling his arm . I laugh , " that is not going to work ". She looks at me , " what is?" . I raise my book in the air , " MAKA CHOP!" . Black Star is on the ground with a dent in his head , moaning . Everyone laughs .

Luna's POV

I jumped tree to tree. Through the trees I see the bright yellow bus . Easy target . I pull out my blade . I throw it into the wheel . The bus immediately stops . I hear the people in there saying , " what is going on ?". A girl with blond hair and green emerald eyes , steps out of the bus . Once she sees the blade she yells , " AMBUSH!" . Kid , Soul , and I , jump out of the trees . Immediately , a kid with blue hair jumps out of the bus , and starts attacking us . More kids follow . I pull out my blades , prepared to kill them , when Kid shook his head . I then pulled out the net bomb , I threw it at the blond girl and she immediately gets caught in the net . When I throw one at the blue haired Kid he dodges , and tries to him me in the face . I catch his fist , turn his arm around , and kicked him away . Kid caused a diversion , while Soul drags the emerald girl away in the net . I throw another one and it hit's a raven haired girl , " Tsubaki !" the blue haired boy screamed , breaking away from trying to save the blond , and coming to save her . There are stars in his eyes . I back away , I know I can't win this . I throw one at girl with short blond hair. A girl wearing the same outfit cut her free . This wasn't working , and the blue haired boy didn't stop bothering me . I soon had enough , I pulled out a blade and stabbed him in the arm . He didn't stop .I hit him in the knee , he doesn't stop . I eventually hit him in the stomach , and he falls back . But when I aim at the raven haired girl again , he gets up and protects her . I look at Kid and he nods . We fall back , Soul following . When we get in the forest , we escape . I sigh , we only got one .

Tsubaki's POV

They took Maka . My best friend . I start crying and Black Star comforts me , " it is okay". I turn serious , " those angels are weird " . Liz nods , " one of them has red wings , one has half black half white, and one has black wings with three white stripes on one side , and not on the other ". I then remembered something , " do you remember the old tale about a angel and a dark angel that fell in love and had a half light and half dark baby ?" . Liz and Patty nod . " I think she is her " . It took them a second to think about it , " it is just a fairy tale " Liz protests . But Patty says , " it did say her father , the dark angel , ran away with her when he got in a fight with the wife " . Liz sighs , " poor girl " . But Black Star shouts , " THAT GIRL MKIDNAPPED MAKA AND YOUR DEFENDING HER !" . Patty shakes her head up and down rapidly . Black Star sighs . Even though he was angry about it , I agreed .

Kid's POV

I tossed the blond eyed girl in the cell and let her free . She immediately tries to kill me .I punch her in the face . When she falls to the ground , her hair falls out of the two pigtails that they were in . She looked pretty … no , I do not fall in love with a angel . I tie her up to the wall then said , " you stay here " , and left .

**~ Author's Note ~**

**Yes , it is Kima. I thought in this situation , it would fit . Hope you like ! Please review !**


	3. Chapter 3

Lady Light's POV

" mam " Justin said , entering the light room . " yes " I answer . " Maka has been kidnapped" Justin says , in a hurry , to get it over with . " WHAT !", I practically yell ." they were ambushed , and Luna captured her in a net" Justin said . I stand there for a second then said , " Luna Stein ?" . Justin nods . My own child …

Maka's POV

The girl that captured me walked in . Her wings were light and dark . " what do you want ?" I say . She sits next to me . If I weren't tied up I would have punched her in the face . " You okay " she asks me . I would have face palmed myself . " Ya , I am perfectly okay except that I am captured in the enemies prison !" I say raising my voice a little. She laughs , " you really think we are the enemy , don't you ?". I nod , of course they are the enemy , they choose to fight as right ? She laughs harder , " I wish I could tell you ….. But then he would kill me ." She stops smiling and laughing right before she said but . " who is , he ?" I ask . She shakes her head , " can't tell". I decide to change the subject , " so why are you light and dark ?" . right when I said it I know I said the wrong thing . She hunched over , and her smile disappeared more than it already was gone . " everyone wants to know ", she said . I would pat her on the back if it weren't for the chains . " I guess I can tell you , because the only reason I came in here was to check on you " the girl says . I nod . " long ago , a angel and a angel of darkness , met and fell in love , they had a baby …." she paused , then pointed at herself , " that was me". I suddenly remembered the old fairy tale about something like that . " one day they got in a fight , and then , that night the father took the baby and left back to his side , he then made it war …" the girl said . Then I realized who she said was going to kill her was her father . " did your father take charge ?" I asked . She nods , " he scared Lord Death into doing what he said ". My eyes widened , lord death , I heard , is the strongest man alive , and Mrs. Marie was the strongest woman . " I can't tell you anymore " she says , standing up , she walks out . And when she opens the door the kid with black hair except three white stripes on one side of his head , was standing there . When she closed the door , I heard yelling .

Kid's POV

I was glad when Luna , finally , removed the knife from my shoulder . I fell to the ground , but knew I wasn't dead . Luna made sure she hits people in a place that they won't die from , but be really injured from . I stood up and walked to the infirmary .

Luna's POV

I can't believe I told the girl . It is just that her soul felt so welcoming . It is probably because she is a angel . I can never relax like that again . If a angel of darkness did that , they would probably end up dead . I stick to my , I am going to kill you , personality. Hopefully ,though, they won't kill that girl . I head back to the practice room , and practice throwing the knifes from a 50 meter distance at a target and hit it . ( okay ya a little extraction ).

Liz's POV

I touched the knife the girl through at the wheel and have a day mare about ghosts and death. I shivered and walked away . Tsubaki touched it and did the same . Tsubaki told Black Star , and he summoned enough courage to pull it out . He threw it into the woods . He was shivering , but tried to hide it , " that was easy " he said The bus driver fixed the wheel and we got back on the bus . Everyone acted like nothing happened . It was silent all the way . The bus driver suddenly stopped , " were here ". I looked around , " where is here ?" I whispered to Tsubaki . She just shrugged. I got my stuff and headed out . When everyone was out , the bus driver drove away . " What ?" I wondered out loud .Everyone else was as confused as me . I walked around . When I walked through some trees , I closed my eyes because of a blinding color and light flashed around me . When I opened I was in a camp looking place . I turned around and saw Patty looking straight at me . " hey Patty " I say . She didn't seem to notice . " hey guys , Liz just disappeared behind these trees " Patty said , Pointing directly at me . Tsubaki walked up next to her and then went through the trees . Patty followed, then Black Star . " ohh it is hidden " Tsubaki said , I nodded . I walked over to a wooden lodge and saw the name Black Star on it . I went to the one next to it and saw the names Tsubaki and Maka . The last one had the names Liz and Patty on it . I walked in and saw two beds . I laid down on one of the beds , and Patty laid down on the other . I quickly drifted off to sleep.

Tsubaki's POV

I looked at the sign on the door . It made me sad just looking at her name . " I'm sorry Maka " I say .


	4. Chapter 4

Luna's POV

I stepped into the yard. Immediately a rolling of wheels noise comes from the door to my house . Then , the chair came and fell cause of a rock . The man on the chair stood up , " welcome home " . I nodded and was about to walk inside when he grabbed me by my hair and pulled me above him. " you said to much Luna " the man said . He heard . " no ! papa !I was trying to make her weak to me so I could get information from her !" I shout , the pain traveling through me . " is that so …" Papa said . I nod rapidly . " I don' think it is " Papa said . I shivered . He sent a soul wave through me which electrocuted me , " tell me the truth !" . I didn't cry , all the tears came out in my past , there is nothing left to shed . " I am !" I screamed , even though I wasn't . " I can tell when you lie " Papa said , sending another wave through me . " all I wanted is to weaken her !" I shouted . He shook his head , " you get a punishment for not telling the truth !" . I shiver . " dissection" Papa said . The words came in . I felt myself already weakening ." NOOOOOO! " I shouted , trying to get away , but he had a strong hold on my hair . He dragged me by my hair into the stitch designed house . My scream rang through death city .

Maka's POV

I awoke and sat up fast . The girl . Luna . She is in danger . " help!" I scream , there must be guards . A boy with black hair except three white stripes ran in , " what ?!" he said , both angry and confused . " Luna is in trouble !" I say in a hurry . He looks away . I suddenly feel a pang of guilt . She told me if she said to much she would get in trouble . " is it because she said to much ?" I asked . The boy nodded . He started to leave but I called after him , " wait ! " . He turned around , " what?" , this time he said it more calmly . " check on Luna in the morning" I say . He looks at me blankly but I am sure I saw a flicker of surprise on his face when I said it . " fine " he said , then left .

Luna's POV

I felt the spear insert me . He didn't even wait for me to fall asleep . That means I did something really bad . I start screaming. The knife touches my heart and I black out . He pulls the knife away from my heart , and I open my eyes . He is smiling madly . I take in all of the pain . I am sure my body is bruised . I feel one tear go down my cheek . So I still have tears . I don't stop screaming though . It was 6 hours until he left me alone . I stopped screaming once he left the room . The metal bars that were holding me down opened and I got off the metal plate that was splattered with blood . I immediately fell to my knees , I was weak . I crawled back to my room . I opened the door and walked in . My room had black walls and had no furniture . I only had a pillow that I curled up in the corner with. When I doze off , nightmares come rushing back and I wake immediately . I usually try to sleep through them but it is really hard after a dissection. I just sat there and tried to remember good memories . Like my mom . Marie . Or also known as Lady Light .

Mrs. Marie ( Lady Light )'s POV

My good dreams turned to nightmares . They do that when Luna gets hurt . I watch the nightmare . Luna comes to the stitched house , Stein attacks her . I couldn't bare to watch the rest . After he said dissection , I woke myself up . I didn't want to see him dissect my daughter .

Kid's POV

I looked for Luna in the morning . I couldn't help but to keep my promise . For some reason I just had to do what that girl said . I found her in class . " class today we will.." Sid began to say , but got interrupted when Luna ran into the room . She was bruised all over . I could tell from the stitches and blood on her arms and legs , that she got the worst punishment. Dissection. Even though we are evil , I could see the eyes of sadness around the room . The dissection happened to her a lot . I knew it had to be dissection. I heard the screaming last night. The girl walked up the steps . The only empty seat was next to me . So she sat next to me . Up close I could see stitches all over her . She was breathing rapidly ,too. I could tell that I wasn't the only person staring . " you okay ?" I asked . She stopped breathing for a second while I talked , like I was going to hurt her , too. " I'm not going to hurt you " I say , calmly . She nods , " I know , but from last night …. Well I just am getting scared easily " . It was terrible that she had to live with Professor Stein. " I heard you screaming , did he not put you to sleep first ?" I asked . She shook her head , " he did it to me while I was awake ". That made a shiver run down my back , " that is terrible ". She nods , " well you get use to it ". I feel even sadder , " did you cry ?" I asked . She shook her head , " I had no more tears to shed " . I felt sadder , " did this happen all your life ?". She looks down at her hands , " yes " she says quietly. This is the saddest I ever felt for a person . I now had a report to tell the blond girl. After class , I went down to her cell . She was asleep when I walked in . She was very cute … She woke at the sound of me walking in . " is she okay ?" she asked me immediately. I nodded , " she is alive ". I shouldn't have said that . " is she dying! Really injured! This is my fault !" Maka said . I patted her on the back , " err …. She is really injured". Really dark angels aren't suppose to be sensitive , but I am different. Maka freaked out , " what did he do to her !" . I looked away , " I can't tell you ….". Immediately she understood , " okay", she said . I'm guessing since the last time she pushed some one to tell her something and they got in trouble , she isn't going to do it again . " why do you wings look like that?" she asked . I sigh , " everyone wants to know ". She laughs , " well duh , it is cause they are unusual " . I sigh again , " fine ". she cheers , " yay !". I blush a little . " well it is cause I am a reaper angel". She looks confused , " isn't that …." then her face changes from confused to scared , " oh no , reaper angels are the ones ..". I finish her sentence , " that hunt good angels , yes " . She backs against the wall , " get away from me !" she says , scared . I knew this was going to happen . I walked out of the room . I wasn't coming back . Even though I was born a reaper angel , my heart isn't in it to kill angels .


	5. Chapter 5

Kid's POV

Right when I stepped out of Maka's cell I heard it. Rolling. Coming closer and closer. Then a man on a chair came rolling towards me. " you said to much kid". I then knew who it was. With a screw in his head he was really recognizable. Professor Stein. He grabbed me and dragged me all the way to his house. The rocks hurt my back. I then was in his house. In the distance I heard someone running. He dragged me into a room and closed the door behind us. He grabbed my hair and lifted me onto a metal plate. I struggled but was no match for him. He pinned me down and metal things held me down. He drugged me and I felt myself start to doze off.

Suddenly , Luna burst in the room. " Kid!" she cried. The last thing I could remember is her tackling Stein.

Luna's POV

" DON'T HURT HIM!" I yelled. I tackled Stein and knocked him over. He pushed me off of him and I slammed into the wall. I got up and started attacking him again. He sent a shock through me. It stung. " aghhh!". I then punched him in the stomach and something green shot out of my hands and into him. He started twitching then he aimed a punch and so did I. Our attacks hit each other and there was an explosion. His shock waves got me paralyzed to the floor. I had a cut on my stomach and it was bleeding. Stein was bleeding too. But his blood wasn't normal. It was black.

His pool of blood mixed with mine. Then the black blood came closer and closer to my body. " No!" I screamed. It went into my cut and felt it mixing with my normal blood. " it is okay , Luna, fall into madness" a voice said. I didn't know who it was. More and more of his blood mixed with mine. Soon my body ran out of room for any more blood so more of my blood went out and more black blood came in. I started laughing. I never laughed like this before. Then blood stopped coming out and I knew it must mean black blood was all in me.

Stein grunted. He was still alive cause my blood went into him. I started losing control. I was still laughing uncontrollably. I couldn't let it take over me. Not yet. I had to untie Kid first. I got one of Stein's knifes and cut him free. Then I fell to the floor laughing uncontrollably and twitching.

Kid's POV

Back and Forth. Back and forth. There was a light hanging above me and it was broken ad swaying back and forth. I slowly regained conscious. I sat up and realized that someone had cut me free. Then I heard the laughing. It was creepy. I looked for the source and was horrified when I saw that it was Luna. She was twitching on the ground. Laughing for no reason. " It is called madness" said a voice. I looked across the room and saw Stein. He was stitching up a cut on himself. I immediately got in attack position. He laughed, " I am not going to attack you , the only reason I did it before was madness , the black blood made me have madness , but now I have new blood , or Luna's blood, red blood". I looked at Luna. " what happened?" I asked. " well Luna came and tackled me and I pushed her off , then she punched me and send waves through me…". I stared at him, " she can do that?". Stein nodded, " Then we both hit each other with waves and got blown back. She got paralyzed to the floor and we both started bleeding , are blood mixed and I got her blood and she has mine" Stein said. I looked at Luna . So that is what is wrong with her , she has stein's blood , or black blood. Then Stein left the room cause he finished stitching. Luna's cut had hardened cause of her black blood. Luna then got up and smiled madly at me. " we have a meeting with lord death" she said walking away. I followed. I didn't question how she knew that.

Soul's POV

I got to the death room first. " sup Lord Death!" I said. He smiled , " Hiyya!". Then Luna walked in the room and right away I realized that she was different. " What happened?" I asked. Lord Death's skull went paler if that was possible. " Kid….". Kid interrupted him, " Blood switch with Stein" Kid said quickly. At his name I shivered. "Yup! I have black blood now! And wow is madness great ! Hahaha!" Luna said madly. There was a silence. " so about the mission ?" I asked , breaking the silence. " oh yes" Lord Death said , breaking into reality. " I need you three to break into the enemies base".

**~Author's Note~ So now Luna has fallen into the madness! What will happen? It is all in the next chapter! Please review!**


End file.
